Currently, in the cement industry, industrial waste and non-industrial waste are recycled as a raw material for producing cement (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (kokai) Nos. 56-120552 and 2000-281395). However, when such waste is used in a large amount as a raw material for producing cement, the content of C3A present in the cement increases, and often leads to the problem that the heat of hydration of the cement increases. Moreover, when mortar or concrete is produced through use of such a cement and an admixture, the slump or mortar flow (i.e., the fluidity of mortar) shrink and cause flow loss and slump loss to increase.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a cement admixture which lowers the heat of hydration of cement, and imparts excellent fluidity to cement.